Power House Five
by mark my words
Summary: In a world where the dark is winning Dumbledore is left with no other option but to call upon a group of supernatural beings. What happens when family and love gets in the way? Lily and James are alive, but Harry has disappeared or has he? Review it helps
1. My Old Friend

**Power House Five**

**By: Princess Lady III**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the four of my Power House Five. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: As the dark side is winning the war, times are dire. There was an ancient legend of a group of powerful beings. They held unimaginable power within their fingertips, trained in every possible battle style and weaponry. Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to call in an old friend for a favor. As the period darkens everyone is left with a choice.**

**FYI: James, Lily, and Sirius are alive. **

-

**Chapter 1: My Old Friend**

Professor Dumbledore ran his hand absentmindedly through his beard. Things were looking dire indeed. He had run out of options, choices, decisions …He no longer knew what he should do. Voldemort had been gaining such large supporters and his last few raids had been a success on his part. The Order of the Phoenix had suffered many losses.

The largest loss had occurred nearly seventeen years ago, however. He glanced over at his calendar. Yes, seventeen years in merely a few days.

'What to do? What to do?' he asked himself the question almost everyday.

Fawkes let out a screech of warning as the fireplace glowed green and the sound of footsteps echoed within the silent office.

"Professor?" a soft, feminine voice asked breaking the silence with her inquiry. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, Lily," Professor Dumbledore said smiling grimily at his former student. Such a bright, young girl she had been; and now an intelligent woman, a truly brilliant professor. "That seems to be on most people's mind these days doesn't it?"

James stepped forward from the shadows where he once stood in his office. He put his arm on Lily's shoulder. "What's going on professor?" he asked. "What is this meeting you called for?"

The sound of embers shooting off inside the fireplace informed them that some other visitors had arrived. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped up to the plate. "Professor," they both chorused.

"James," Sirius said giving James a one armed hug, "And of course the little Lily bug," he smirked giving her a hug.

"Sirius, honestly," Lily scolded clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "We aren't here for a reunion. Professor Dumbledore has something serious to tell us."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Well you know Sirius, does everything in his power to stay true to his namesake," he said with an undercurrent of sarcasm in his tone. He reached over Sirius slugging him good naturedly, and pecked Lily on the cheek before embracing James as well.

"Professor, you called us in for a … meeting?" Remus asked more than stated.

Professor Dumbledore looked up a slightly dazed and confused look on his face. "Excuse me, my boy? I'm sorry what do you ask?"

Lily shot a concerned look at James.

The door opened at that right moment and Severus Snape slithered in. "Professor Dumbledore," he said silkily. He glanced at the rest of the party and raising an eyebrow in recognition of their presence and sat down in one of the chairs toward the left.

"One more moment," Professor Dumbledore commented, "And then we can start."

"What is this meeting about professor?" Lily asked as she perched down on a chair next to Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Does this have anything to do with the attack on Diagon Alley last week? Is this about You-Know-Who?" she asked with a side long glance to Severus.

Severus glanced quickly at her from the corner of his eye before he took to glaring at a small spot on the wall.

"Peace my dear," Professor Dumbledore said finally looking up with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up and paced back and forth for a few moments. "But I do believe I have found a way to rid ourselves of Lord Voldemort."

Lily gasped, as all the men shifted uncomfortably at the name.

"Professor, are you serious?" Remus asked. "And not a word Sirius," he said dryly glancing at his friend who had his mouth open ready to remark.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, I am quite … serious," he responded with a grin in Sirius's direction. "We just need to wait for the arrival of Professor McGonagall and certain other members of the Order and we can begin our meeting."

-

Professor Dumbledore's office was buzzing with many voices. Everyone wanted to know why they were all called here immediately. Rumor was going around that Professor Dumbledore knew how to defeat Voldemort.

"Ahem," Professor Dumbledore called out. He was awarded with immediate silence. "Wow that was fast," he murmured good naturedly, "If only the students reacted that same way."

"What is going on here Albus?" Alastor Moody called out. Limping forward he banged his fist on the desk. "What is this I here of defeating Voldemort?" he growled.

"There, there Alastor," Professor Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye growing stronger, "Patience. We will get there all too quickly."

"Now if I am have your attention," he called out. There was really no idea any longer. Everyone had already been silenced and was waiting as patiently as possible.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore remarked looking around happily. "Now then," he said as he sat back down on his chair and leaned back. "Has anyone ever heard of the Praesul?" **(A/N: I found this on an online Latin and English dictionary so I'm sorry if the word is spelled wrong. Just go along with it.)**

A few heads could be seen nodding.

"Praesul?" Sirius asked tasting the word for the first time on his lips. "What the hell is that?"

"Language Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall called out. "Honestly you are no longer a child; there is no need for such profanity."

"Sorry there Minnie, just a slip of the tongue," Sirius said with a grin at his favorite ex-teacher.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned to the side to try and hide her smile.

"Protector," Lily said softly, "It's Latin for protector."

"Very good Lily," Professor Dumbledore said. "Has anyone ever heard of the Compleo Praesul?"

"The Protector of Men," Remus breathed out. "You can't be serious Albus," he said shaking his head at the thought of it all. "They are of the most elite, the most powerful beings in the world. They deal with magic that we can only ever dream of."

"That is correct Mr. Lupin. Why don't you enlighten us all with a bit more? I dare say some people here do look like they need the lecture," Professor Dumbledore said with a pointed glance at Sirius and James who had their heads bent in discussion about the Protector's.

"They are taken away from their families as children. But they have to have come from abusive homes where they live miserable existences," Remus said. "They are trained in … in unimaginable conditions and are taught so much. God, just wondering what they could possibly know," he explained going off on a slight tangent. "Anyway, they come down from their higher being of living, but only during … dire conditions to help," Remus said trailing off and glancing at Professor Dumbledore who sat back completely relaxed with his hands folded on his lap. "To help mankind. And then … they go back."

Severus snorted from his corner. "You know so much about them Lupin, but it seems you have left out the most important detail," he drawled out. He paused a moment before he continued, "The fact that they are a myth. There is no reliable record that proves of their existence."

For once James and Sirius remained silent. They would have been quick to come to their friend's defense, but could it be that he had left out such a tiny, but important detail.

Remus narrowed his eyes, "All myths have come from some sort of truth in them. Even you know that Severus."

"The question is … how much truth?" Professor Dumbledore said intervening.

The meeting divulged into a different matter, as the Aurors began to talk tactic and the strategists began to try and differentiate between what to and to not do. No one was exactly sure, why Dumbledore brought up the group of protectors, and no one wanted to be the first to voice their question aloud.

-

As people began to exit Lily remained. "Are you coming Lils," James called from the door where he and the other two remaining members of the Marauders stood.

"I'll be there soon," Lily replied giving him a tired smile, "Give me five minutes."

James nodded as he stepped out closing the door behind him quietly.

"Professor?" Lily questioned stepping forward. "Why did you honestly call this meeting? Why did you bring up the Protectors? Do you believe in the stories?"

"My dear please, one question at a time," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Albus. You are no longer a student here Lily. You have a son who is a student and you yourself are a teacher."

"Always once more Professor, you know that. I always feel like I'm learning something new when I'm with you."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a smile. "Tell me Lily, how much do you believe in stories by the word of mouth?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. All stories do have some truth in it. But Severus was right. There is no written data about the Protectors. What's to say that they do … or more likely don't exist?"

"I would say the fact that I've met the head of the Protectors, puts me on the side of very much the believer," Professor Dumbledore said matter of factly.

Lily wide eyed stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I afraid I am very much serious Lily," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "In fact I saved his life. A favor never to be repaid on his part … till now."

"You're looking to cash in an old favor?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure whether she should be shocked or confused.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you honestly think that he'll remember or even more importantly cooperate with you?" Lily asked exasperated.

"My dear you are not thinking rationally," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "These people are men and women of their honor, pride, and glory. I am hoping that he'll look past old hidden agendas to help us in our time of need. That is after all what the Protectors are meant to do."

"Professor," Lily whispered shaking her head her eyes closing in denial. "No you are the one not thinking rationally," she said, "Please forgive my frankness. How will he help us win this fight? He is one man, and one who most likely will not help us anyhow. And he needs to be defeated. When you looked at us and said you had found a solution, you sparked a hope in us. But this … this is a faulty hope!"

"No my dear. This will be the savior of the wizarding world."

"Those words come most too easily from your lips, Professor," Lily said her eyes going cold. "And I've heard them once too many times. The price was paid for Professor, with the life of _my son_. I've always put all my trust in you," she said standing up, "But you honestly need to think this one out a bit more."

On that last note she stormed out of his office.

Professor Dumbledore leaned back on his chair. Was he moving too quickly? Was his plan really all that faulty? No. he answered himself. No. If Leo would cooperate with him then the chances were that … that they could win this war. If only …

**Well, there you go. This story has been my baby for years and it has finally come to the foreground. Thanks to my beta mark my words, who was of great help to me! You rock! I hope you guys all like this story and remember REVIEW it makes me write faster. And you don't want to miss this next chapter. You meet Leo, learn more about the Protectors, and you'll see the Power House Five.**

_Sneak Peak_

"_No Albus and this is the last time I will be telling you this," Leo said sternly standing up with every last intention to leave._

_James burst into the room, "PROFESSOR!" he cried. "There was another … oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor," he said going red. "I'll just wait outside."_

_James glanced at the stranger in the room who seemed to be transfixed on his appearance._

"_My god you look just like Harry," he could've sworn he heard him murmur._


	2. Leo

**Power House Five**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the four of my Power House Five. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: As the dark side is winning the war, times are dire. There was an ancient legend of a group of powerful beings. They held unimaginable power within their fingertips, trained in every possible battle style and weaponry. Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to call in an old friend for a favor. As the period darkens everyone is left with a choice.**

**FYI: James, Lily, and Sirius are alive. **

-

_Flashback_

"_You're looking to cash in an old favor?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure whether she should be shocked or confused._

"_Yes, I am."  
_

"_Do you honestly think that he'll remember or even more importantly cooperate with you?" Lily asked exasperated. _

"_My dear you are not thinking rationally," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "These people are men and women of their honor, pride, and glory. I am hoping that he'll look past old hidden agendas to help us in our time of need. That is after all what the Protectors are meant to do."_

"_Professor," Lily whispered shaking her head her eyes closing in denial. "No you are the one not thinking rationally," she said, "Please forgive my frankness. How will he help us win this fight? He is one man, and one who most likely will not help us anyhow. And he needs to be defeated. When you looked at us and said you had found a solution, you sparked a hope in us. But this … this is a faulty hope!"_

"_No my dear. This will be the savior of the wizarding world."_

"_Those words come most too easily from your lips, Professor," Lily said her eyes going cold. "And I've heard them once too many times. The price was paid for Professor, with the life of my son. I've always put all my trust in you," she said standing up, "But you honestly need to think this one out a bit more." _

_On that last note she stormed out of his office._

_Professor Dumbledore leaned back on his chair. Was he moving too quickly? Was his plan really all that faulty? No. he answered himself. No. If Leo would cooperate with him then the chances were that … that they could win this war. If only … _

_End Flashback_

-

**Chapter 2 – Leo**

Professor Dumbledore drummed his fingers in nervousness. Many would laugh at that; the great Albus Dumbledore … nervous. Yet, he was. These next few minutes were crucial to the wizarding world. They needed to go smoothly.

He began to hear noise sprouting from his fireplace. Standing up quickly he glanced up sharply waiting. Instead of the customary green sparks of ember he began to see long slashes of red. They were lightening figures erupting out of his fireplace. He began to walk closer to the fireplace and peered within it.

"What are you looking at?"

Professor Dumbledore stumbled in surprise. Turning around quickly he was shocked to find a figure waiting for him. He began to walk closer to the man and finally recognition flashed across his eyes, "Leo?"

"My, my, you sound like you hardly recognized me at all Albus," Leo said standing up and coming forward.

And indeed, Albus Dumbledore had not. Leo had grown considerably older since the last time he had seen him. His hair had begun to gray and it had lengthened considerably. It had been tightly woven into a tight braid that reached down past his shoulders. He wore his normal formal pieces of garment; hand strained quantities of leather or buckskin. He reminded him of what the Americans called Indians.

"My apologies sir," Professor Dumbledore replied with a small incline of his head.

Leo giving him a grin at his formalities returned the act of respect with a nod of his head. "Come now Albus, we have been acquaintances for too long for you to give me such respect. It's Leo to you."

"Thank you Leo," Professor Dumbledore said looking up a sparkled of mischief in his eyes. "Let us be seated," he said gesturing to the chairs laid out for his arrival.

Leo nodded his head and his many trinkets clinked and clanked with one another as he seated himself on the plush seat.

"Now, Albus, not that I am not appreciative of seeing you after all these years," Leo said raising his eyebrow as he leaned back on the chair and folded his hands in front of him. "What is this meeting of yours all about? What do you want exactly Albus? And none of these games of yours."

"Never Leo," Albus Dumbledore murmured quietly leaning back in his own seat as he mulled over things thoughtfully. "You have obviously heard of our war in you're … ugh …"

"World?" Leo questioned quietly.

Dumbledore nodded slightly.

Leo let out his breathe and glanced up looking Dumbledore in the eye, and for the first time Dumbledore noticed just how tired he truly looked. He instantly felt a twinge of guilt and sorrow for his companion. This man of such great power and wisdom was slowly deteriorating.

"Oh Albus," Leo moaned quietly as he sighed once more. He understood right away what was going to be asked of him and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to contend to it.

"Yes," he finally said, "Yes I've heard quite some bit of this Lord Voldemort. He seems … quite the character, I believe," Leo said chuckling to himself. "We looked into him for quite some time while he was a child."

Dumbledore glanced up sharply at Leo's last comment, "Excuse me?"

Leo nodded a small smile spreading onto his face. "Coincidences huh?" he said. "But yes we did. However the conclusion was drawn that while he was unhappy he was not miserable and he seemed to find a home within your hallways."

Dumbledore still in some shock merely shook his head and waited patiently for him to continue.

"We had many students and professionals alike tormented with nightmares about a dark future that tied in quite well with young Tom Riddle. We believed that it would have been the lesser of two evils to just allow him to receive an education here at this establishment then to tempt him with the amount of power he would have achieved as a Protector. As you like to say Albus, great power comes with great responsibility, and we saw it fit that he would abuse such means."

"If you knew all of this," Professor Dumbledore questioned, "Why did you allow it to continue? You could've put a stop to it very quickly and there would have been no harm done!"

Leo shook his head a grim smile on his face. "You should know quite well Albus that you cannot mess with the fabric of time," Leo said, "And Tom Riddle had made his decision long before his actions began to show. And what would you have had us do … kill the boy?"

Dumbledore and Leo locked eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that he does need to leave … and what other way would you have me do. Allow him to live in a small cage," Dumbledore replied. He shook his head and answered his own question, "No. He needs to … die."

"So is that why you called me here?" Leo asked glancing at him sharply, "Have me get rid of your pest!"

Dumbledore sighed. This conversation was not going the way he had hoped it would. "Isn't that what you do Leo? Protect? People, innocent people both magical and muggles alike are going to die if action is not taken! What would you have had me do Leo?"

"Aurors have not been able to handle the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters Leo!" Dumbledore snapped his anger getting in the way of sense. "The Order of Phoenix is …" Dumbledore muttered shaking his head. "I cannot bear the thought of having any more people die for this that already have."

"I need your help Leo," Dumbledore finally concluded pleading with his old friend.

Leo was silent for a very long period of time. "Albus you need to understand that this _isn't_ our fight. It's yours," he replied. "You and many others around you created the monster that is now Lord Voldemort and it's only up to you to destroy it."

Dumbledore's shoulders visibly slacked. "We had one …" he finally said. "But he … he disappeared a very, very long time ago. He is most likely dead."

Leo peered at him thoughtfully for a moment, "A hero? Pray tell."

"There was, is, still a prophecy telling of the tale between Lord Voldemort and one that he marks as his equal. 'Neither shall live while the other survives,' Is the general gist of it," Dumbledore said. "All followed out and Tom marked a young babe as his equal," he continued his voice sounding shocked. "Can you believe it? A mere child lived past the killing curse."

Leo's eyes jumped back onto Dumbledore's face, "A child?"

"Yes, but within a few years he disappeared. There would be no one else who could have been able to meet Tom in combat as he would've been."

"You play yourself down Albus," Leo replied. "Was it not you who destroyed the first menace to your wizarding world? Was it not you who destroyed Grindelwald?" **(A/N: I'm sorry if I spelled his name wrong. I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

"Aye, it was," Dumbledore admitted, "But the circumstances here are different. At the time I was the one to meet him. It was mostly courage and bravery that led me on to destroy what I had helped to create," he paused as he replayed Leo's words.

Leo smirked, "Destroy what you helped create," he repeated.

"This is different Leo," Albus muttered angry at his slip up. "There is no other who could meet him on. Voldemort chose his equal but he has left us here. It is different."

"No, Albus, I believe that it is one in the same. We do get involved but only when ALL hope is lost. As far as I know you have many able bodied Aurors at your disposal and there is of course you yourself."

Dumbledore sighed, "You would not do this even as to repay your debt against me?" he asked throwing his last attack on Leo.

Leo's eyes sharpened as they glared at him. "A foolish mistake made on my part, while I was a_ child_," he growled, "You dare throw that back out at me you fool!"

Dumbledore was shocked at how Leo was taking this as he visibly seemed to grow stronger and as magic began to bubble and spark around the room coming from him.

"Calm down my old friend," Dumbledore murmured, "I am sorry for resorting to such childish tactics."

Leo nodded as if in acceptance. "I meant what I said when you pulled me out that day," he finally said quietly. "I meant it, I really did. You saved my life from that … that basilisk. But Albus we were still in school. A childish prank that backfired ten fold on us. I did mean when I said that I was in your debt, but this," he said gesturing around him and shaking his head, "This is not what I meant."

"Leo please," Dumbledore finally asked, "I beg of you to reconsider your decision."

"No Albus and this is the last time I will be telling you this," Leo said sternly standing up with every last intention to leave.

Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back into his seat. All was truly lost. Leo was about to leave and with him would go the last of their hope to ultimately win this war. There would soon be no hope left. Voldemort was growing stronger as was his support as people found no other alternative.

James burst into the room, "PROFESSOR!" he cried. "There was another … oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor," he said going red. "I'll just wait outside."

James glanced at the stranger in the room who seemed to be transfixed on his appearance.

"My god you look just like Harry," he could've sworn he heard him murmur.

"What?" James finally murmured. He could feel that wave of anger and hopelessness began to wash over him. Memories began to plague him, taunting him as he was unable to protect his son.

"Potter," Leo finally said.

James visibly nervous and frightened tried to clear his mind. "Yes, I'm James Potter."

Leo felt a growing malice overcome him of the young gentleman. This was the man, the father that betrayed and left his young son. He was the reason that Harry went through such torment and why he currently resided where he was.

James felt the anger in the room and it did little, but spark his own. "How dare you bring up my son in front of me," he growled.

"Excuse me," Leo asked shocked. For one, no one had ever dared to speak to him as he just had. He reckoned it dealt with the fact that James had no idea who he was. And second, he felt the emotions in the room and the amount of sorrow … and love came with the thoughts of Harry.

"Don't you dare disrespect the memory of _my_ son," James continued his eyes blazing. "How dare you bring him up to me?!"

"You believe your son is dead," Leo stated more than questioned.

James took a step back in shock. He let out his breathe angrily and looked ready to charge Leo. Dumbledore leapt up quickly to put a restraining arm on the boy. "James why don't you wait outside for me to finish."

Glaring at the stranger, James had no choice but to nod and leave.

Leo stroked the corners of his face before deciding. He had no doubt he'd probably regret it, but what the hell, it would be the right decision in the end.

"I seemed to have changed my mind Albus," Leo remarked before James had even gotten out of the door.

"Pardon me," Dumbledore asked looking up in shock.

"I said that I've changed my mind," Leo said with more conviction. "Now then, I will send you my best team, how does that sound?"

Albus astounded could do nothing else but fall back in his seat before a great smile lighted his face. "Oh Leo, that was even more than I could have hoped for," he replied. One Protector was a force to be reckoned with, but a whole team. It was a God sent gift. And his best team, he was almost giddy with joy.

"Yes, my best team of five Protectors," Leo said. "I will be back at night fall and bring them to you. Till then Albus," Leo said as he stepped forward shaking his hand. "Mr. Potter," he called out. Turning around he stared at James for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes, this will work quite beautifully. Till then," he said and with a snap of his fingers disappeared.

"Aw bloody hell," James murmured in shock as he sank into the chair Leo just vacated. "I just yelled at the Chief Protector! Lily will have my head."

Albus Dumbledore stared at James for a long moment before he burst out into laughter.

**So there you guys go, chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Please review, it'll make me types faster and I want more reviews before the next chapter and trust me you guys are going to want it. The five protectors are about to show up.**

**I've had some questions about Harry, and yes he is alive and if you have not guessed at this point … he is a …. I'll leave you wondering till the next chapter, but I bet you guys all know.**

**Happy New Year!**


	3. 5 Protectors

**Power House Five**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the four of my Power House Five. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: As the dark side is winning the war, times are dire. There was an ancient legend of a group of powerful beings. They held unimaginable power within their fingertips, trained in every possible battle style and weaponry. Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to call in an old friend for a favor. As the period darkens everyone is left with a choice.**

**FYI: James, Lily, and Sirius are alive. **

-

_Flashback_

"_I seemed to have changed my mind Albus," Leo remarked before James had even gotten out of the door._

"_Pardon me," Dumbledore asked looking up in shock._

"_I said that I've changed my mind," Leo said with more conviction. "Now then, I will send you my best team, how does that sound?"_

_Albus astounded could do nothing else but fall back in his seat before a great smile lighted his face. "Oh Leo, that was even more than I could have hoped for," he replied. One Protector was a force to be reckoned with, but a whole team. It was a God sent gift. And his best team, he was almost giddy with joy._

"_Yes, my best team of five Protectors," Leo said. "I will be back at night fall and bring them to you. Till then Albus," Leo said as he stepped forward shaking his hand. "Mr. Potter," he called out. Turning around he stared at James for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes, this will work quite beautifully. Till then," he said and with a snap of his fingers disappeared._

"_Aw bloody hell," James murmured in shock as he sank into the chair Leo just vacated. "I just yelled at the Chief Protector! Lily will have my head."_

_Albus Dumbledore stared at James for a long moment before he burst out into laughter. _

_End Flashback_

-

**Chapter 3 – 5 Protectors**

Nightfall was coming upon them quickly. Dumbledore paced his office nervously waiting for the arrival of Leo. He was quite unsure of how things were going to transpire. He was hoping for the best but was going to be prepared for the worst. Albus remembered all too clearly the spark in Leo's eye when he left. He was now only to wait for the spark of insanity to begin. Trouble had always followed the two boys when either of them had that look, a memory Albus could remember all too well.

"Professor," Lily murmured knocking quietly as she allowed herself in. "Professor, this arrived for you," she said handing him a long feather.

Albus Dumbledore in some kind of shock plucked the feather from Lily's hand and stared at it. He moved into better lighting and began to pear at the feather as if expecting it to talk …

Lily feeling awkward began to shuffle towards the door, "Professor?"

Dumbledore looked up and Lily was appeased to see a smile on his face. "A strange thing, clues are. They are meant to always represent something and yet still manage to find an alluring figure about themselves. Don't you agree?"

Lily shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry Professor I don't seem to be following."

Dumbledore looked up in surprise as if not expecting for Lily to answer him. "Oh well," he replied, "Do gather up the rest of your men," he said with a smile on his face and a dance to his step, "The three of them do seem to be quite a lot of work."

Lily laughed, "Yeah, and that's without the kids. But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Too true my dear," Dumbledore answered as he led them out of his office and down the stairway. "Family and love, that's what will get us through the tough times, they always do."

Dumbledore and Lily left each going their separate ways; Lily to fetch the rest of whom Dumbledore wanted present when the protectors arrived and Dumbledore to go and greet there guest.

Leo was already outside waiting patiently for Dumbledore to join him. Rising with grace he walked up to meet Dumbledore by the Great Hall doors.

"Dumbledore," Leo said with a small smirk on his face.

"Leo," Dumbledore said shaking his hand.

"I assume you received my note of arrival."

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore responded. "I have a few others joining me?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," Leo replied nodding. "You remember the code," he added with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded his head and remained silent as they walked past Hagrid's hut towards the Quidditch field. Leo came to a pause right outside the Forbidden Forest. "This is where we all call the protectors," he said answering Dumbledore's silent question.

Dumbledore nodded. "But first we must wait for your guests," Leo said.

Within moments; Lily, James, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape arrived.

"Leo my I introduce you to a part of my staff," Dumbledore said. "This is Professor Severus Snape the Potions teacher, Professor McGonagall and Professor James Potter whom teach Transfiguration, and Professor Lily Potter the Charms teacher."

"This is Leo," Dumbledore concluded, "The head of the Protectors."

Leo watched them all very carefully assessing their character. He glanced twice at Snape with narrowed eyes, sensing something dark within his aura. Snape without hesitation glared him back down as well.

With a certain amount of glee Leo looked at the Potters. "Very nice to meet you all," he said, "_Very nice_."

Lily glanced at James with a certain amount of hesitation. She had noticed the strange look Leo had given them and it left her with a certain feeling of dread.

"Now your five protectors can play along easily as students to blend in more," Leo said beginning to explain the details of their stay. "They have a strict schedule with work outs and fighting that I ask you to allow them to keep. Even though they will be living under your care, never mistake them as one of your other students. These five are well-trained to face anything and these lessons would be material they have already covered quite well throughout the years."

Lily was slightly shocked, "Excuse me … what do you mean they'll blend in as students?"

"Exactly what I meant my child," Leo said glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "They are all seventeen years of age, one is sixteen but not to worry she'll do fine with the rest of them."

"Students?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You're sending us students? Children?"

"Professors understand this because I will only say this once. While yes, they look like children they have gone through a lot. Much more than any of you …" Leo said pausing to glance at Snape, "Most of you can comprehend. Protectors are only to give young damaged children a chance to start over."

Lily and McGonagall nodded as they closed their mouths.

"Alright then," Leo said with a smile, "Let's call down the Protectors shall we."

Leo reached out into his pouch and pulled out a small blue marble. Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors leaned in slightly closer to see what he meant to do with it.

Leo glanced around him and feeling slightly mischievous with a little show threw the marble into the air, "Bring me Cassandra Reynolds, group five."

The marble grew as the lake water trashed and the sky darkened. Thunder clasped across the sky and just with a wisp of magic a body began to appear within the bubble and then … _POP_

The bubble burst and a young girl who couldn't have been older than seventeen, eighteen landed in front of them. She wore black slacks and a stiff white shirt, looking very much like a waitress. It also helped her cause when her small black tray fell to the floor next to her as five drinks fell down breaking and spilling its contents around her.

"Oh shoot, shoot, shoot," the girl murmured circling around her drinks. "I'm so fired."

"Cassandra," Leo muttered feeling embarrassment as one of his best students conducted herself so poorly in front of his audience. He would have expected this from Maggie, but Cassie …

"It's Cassie, sir," she said turning around. Dark blue eyes snapped back from Leo's face to the group huddled around him. She did a double take on James, "Holy God almighty," she muttered stepping closer to him peering at him as if he was a specimen on display at a museum.

She ran a hand through her short black hair making it stick every this way and that, when it was normally combed to perfection and tucked behind her ear.

Lily looked at the girl curiously. She was short at only five two, but looked very limber.

"Sir," she said nodding at Leo. "A mission?" she questioned in slight shock. Normally protectors were debriefed before sent to meet those they'd be protecting. Never before had she been in this sort of situation. "A group five … five … group five," Cassie whispered muttering to herself.

Connecting the dots in her head she began to jump up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh! You're putting us together again. I swear we won't screw up like last time."

Leo glared at her through narrow slits. "I know you won't."

Dumbledore glanced nervously at Leo.

"Well what are you waiting for, call the others," Cassie said gesturing to his pouch.

Leo nodded as he picked up another marble from his bag, but instead of one another came with it attracted by its magnetic quality.

He threw it up, "Bring me the twins, Alan and Steven Harrison, group five."

As the marbles began to grow in size, into a bubble specifically, thunder clapped through the air and two bodies fell from the sky. Gravity took its toll on them and they came crashing into the earth.

One of the boys muttering sat up rubbing his head. The second still sprawled on the floor raised a fist and hit the earth, "Why have you betrayed me so?" he asked dramatically.

Cassie who was already jumping up and down in excitement couldn't control the screech that erupted out of her throat. Both boys looked up recognizing the banshee scream.

"Alan," she cried rushing over and jumping into his arms.

Alan still in obvious shock dropped back but still retained his grip on the girl, "Cassie?"

"Oh my god, I've missed you guys so much," she said letting go.

Alan gave her a grin as he let her go.

"Come on baby, you going to ignore your boa?" Steven asked masking a look of shock and sadness on his face.

"Oh Steven," she murmured as she took a step to him. Steven's arms grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Leo was watching the boys critically. "What on earth are you wearing?" he asked Alan.

Alan looked down at himself. Both he and his brother had just been at the beach taking a lifeguard training course. They wore the customary red swimming trunks and nothing else. "Well sir, with all due respects, I can ask you the same question."

Leo smirked and shook his head.

Alan reached over and hit Steven on the back of his head. "Stop embarrassing yourself, you fool!"

"Sorry sir," Steven said pulling away sheepishly but keeping Cassie underneath his arm. "With all the missions we haven't seen each other in awhile."

"Yes well refrain from such public displays of affection," Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Mission sir," Alan asked staring past Leo and at the other strangers.

"It's a group five mission," Cassie said with glee.

Alan and Steven glanced at each other before both sets of brown eyes sparked with the same look of mischief. "Group five," they chorused slapping hands.

Leo looked towards his audience who had yet to reply, "I apologize in advance for their behavior. While they've been trained they still believe themselves to be children."

"Come on sir, call Maggie next," Cassie said.

"Yeah Maggs," Steven snickered, "What ever happened to her? I haven't seen her since that mishap in," he was saying when Cassie clasped her hand to his mouth.

"No mishap," she said smiling sweetly at the Professors, "He's delusional."

While everyone had been arguing Leo had thrown up the red marble but there was no clasp of lightening, no sound of thunder. The marble flew up and came right back down.

Leo sighed, "That duo is honestly going to be the death of me," he muttered as he took out the last black marble and threw it up.

A blast of thunder sounded the sky as a murky looking bubble filled the horizon. The Hogwarts professor's looked on with awe and shock as the protectors watched impatiently.

A boy fell out of the bubble and fell onto the floor landing on his feet. He looked around as he pushed his hair away from his face. However at that time Cassie had thrown herself into the stranger's arms. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

Alan and Steven walked over and thumped the boy on the back giving him one armed hugs.

"The cloud," Snape murmured quietly.

Everyone looked up and was surprised that the cloud had still yet dissipated as the others had. "Maggie is trying very hard to not come through isn't she," Leo said instead of asking.

The boy gave a chuckle, "Yeah, she's complaining that she's too tired to go on back to back missions. The last I saw of her was that she was holding onto the bars behind the bed," he said his voice deep.

"Agh!" a girl screamed as she fell out of the cloud. Almost instantaneously the cloud disintegrated.

Maggie landed the floor. She stood up to her fullest height at only five four and faced Leo. She pushed her long mane of brown hair out of her face, as it flowed down her back to rest right above her butt.

"I just got back tonight sir," Maggie complained glaring at him. "Give me a break."

"Oh Maggie," a sing-song voice said behind her.

"What," she snapped turning around her hazel eyes narrowing, "CASSIE!" she screamed a smile brightening her face.

As the five of them continued to have their happy reunion, Leo cleared his throat. He coughed a second time before the five of them grew silent facing him.

"Alright you five, you only know that I would have brought you together for something important. You are the best team and you sadly know it," he said while the five of them smirked to each other. "You are to remain here as seventh years and follow the direction of Albus Dumbledore," he said introducing them.

"Albus, Professors," Leo said, "Meet your team. This is Alan, Cassie, Steven, Maggie, and this is Harry."

Harry looked up past his long hair and his emerald green eyes met the gaze of the Potters.

**So there you go. The next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**I LOVE reviews!**


	4. The Beginning of Something New

**Power House Five**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the four of my Power House Five. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: As the dark side is winning the war, times are dire. There was an ancient legend of a group of powerful beings. They held unimaginable power within their fingertips, trained in every possible battle style and weaponry. Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to call in an old friend for a favor. As the period darkens everyone is left with a choice.**

**FYI: James, Lily, and Sirius are alive. **

-

_Flashback_

_As the five of them continued to have their happy reunion, Leo cleared his throat. He coughed a second time before the five of them grew silent facing him._

"_Alright you five, you only know that I would have brought you together for something important. You are the best team and you sadly know it," he said while the five of them smirked to each other. "You are to remain here as seventh years and follow the direction of Albus Dumbledore," he said introducing them. _

"_Albus, Professors," Leo said, "Meet your team. This is Alan, Cassie, Steven, Maggie, and this is Harry."_

_Harry looked up past his long hair and his emerald green eyes met the gaze of the Potters._

_End Flashback_

-

**Chapter 4 – The Beginning of Something New**

Leo turned to the team a smirk on his face after looking at the shocked faces of all the Professors except Severus Snape, who had quickly masked his surprise. Snape, Leo vaguely remembered the boy. He was so close to being recruited to be a Protector, but then something happened. He glanced back at the red haired young woman who couldn't shake her gaze from Harry. She had changed Snape. She had introduced friendship and love into his life and that had made all the difference for him.

"You all _better_ behave yourselves and there better not be any mishaps," Leo said in a very low and dangerous voice.

The five Protectors nodded their heads expectantly. "Harry you know the drill," Leo continued, "Keep up your pretenses at all times, go in, and get the job done. Understand?" he asked now speaking to the team as a whole.

A chorus of, "yes sirs," was heard amongst the five as they stood listening carefully.

Leo turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Would you like to continue Albus," he said more than questioned. "Tell the five of them what you would like and what they are to do."

Leo stood back allowing Professor Dumbledore to take the stand front. He wanted to watch the exchange between the Potters. Both looked completely shocked and anxious that they were actually seeing their son.

Lily was on the verge of tears, the evident shock of seeing her son after thirteen years was taking a very large toll on the poor woman, Leo noted. She truly did look happy and upset to see Harry. James, on the other hand, looked truly sick to his stomach. He kept staring at Harry with an unblinking gaze, his expression hard to read. However Leo couldn't help but know for certain that the Potters were in no way connected to the reason of their son's disappearance.

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Leo before clearing his throat and stepped up. He was slightly dumb struck at the sight of the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter was alive, he couldn't wrap his mind on that thought, and it was something even he couldn't construct.

"Well as you may or may not know of the Dark Lord Voldemort," he began watching the faces of the Protectors for any hint of recognition; however all were well trained in Occulmancy and had a stoic expression betraying nothing. "He has been plaguing the magical world for quite some time now. The Light Side has recently been through some severe losses and there was no other choice but to call in another worldly source for help."

"The five of you well be students here at Hogwarts."

There was a slight pause before voices broke out.

"What?" Alan asked shocked looking at Leo wildly.

"Students! What the hell are you thinking?" Cassie cried.

"Sir, you can't be serious," Steven asking laughing the notion off uncomfortably as he slipped his arm around Cassie.

Harry remained silent watching his three friends question the sanity of their leader. He had always been the most level headed, well that wasn't entirely true. Maggie was the one who usually made sure he kept his head. They always put up the front that she was the emotional one who had a flaring temper and a personality on the rocks. As cruel as that sounded, people would always then underestimate her, the true rock under the foundation of the five.

He glanced down at Maggie who remained at the crook of his arm staring at space not even shocked by the news. Harry reached over and nudged her.

Maggie glanced up at him and gave him a slight smile. She ran her hand through her long hair, pushing it out of her face. Maggie glanced up at Harry and gave him a slight nod.

Harry stared Maggie in the eye for a long moment before he nodded as well.

Snape watched the exchange very carefully between the two. The other three Protectors, while powerful yes, were clearly insignificant comparatively to the other two. He knew that … Potter's son, that Harry would probably be leading the whole thing. Leo had merely hinted it as much. He also crackled with the most power around him. It hugged him like a second skin. Snape was slightly shocked at first, never having seen someone wielding power as freely and easily as this boy did.

What caught his attention most of all though, was that it seemed that maybe Harry wasn't the most obvious leader among the five of them. He received the direction to lead from the girl. To get to Harry, and that was what he deserved to be called, the Potter's would have had to have done something horrible for Harry to become a Protector, and that meant that he had no connection to the Potter's; would need to be through the girl. The girl seemed to be the key.

"Quiet," Harry hissed to his team turning around and pinning his powerful gaze onto his team.

The three of them instantly shut their mouths and nodded as they stepped back into line. They all understood the seriousness of Harry's tone and it would also make Leo and the line of Protector's look bad if they failed to follow orders from their leader.

Professor Dumbledore not entirely sure how he should be handling things glanced at Leo for confirmation.

Leo gave Albus a smirk his eyes shining with a strange glint in his eye. He obviously seemed to find the entire thing rather humorous.

"Well," he said stepping forward for the first time since Albus began to talk, "It seems that everything will be working beautifully."

Everyone glanced at him albeit warily.

"Well Albus you have your Protectors just as you requested. This here is my best team, and they sadly know it," Leo said giving his team a smirk. "I hope they can give you the help that you wanted."

Leo paced out a bit rubbing his forehead. "You have till the end of the school year Albus," he finally said glancing up. "It's October, so do remember and use your time wisely. I have all but hand given you what you would need to destroy this Lord Voldemort of yours."

At this statement everyone turned and glanced at Harry for a split second. Harry looked away not bothering to meet anyone's gaze. Only a few were able to catch the quick buckle of his knees as his hand reached up towards his head, before Maggie grabbed his arm into her's and held it, silencing him with one look.

"Harry will be leading the team. You will listen to him Albus. He is not a child and not _really_ one of your students. So don't you dare treat him like one," Leo threatened. "You will allow them to follow their exercise schedule and always remember that they are not the children they may seem in your eyes."

Leo glanced at every one of the Hogwarts Professor's in the eye before he nodded. "Maggie walk with me," he instructed as he turned around and began to walk away.

Maggie glanced up and masking her shock immediately turned on her heel and grabbing Leo by the arm helped him towards the point of apparition across the field.

"As you know Miss Maggie you have always been a second," Leo said as they walked past everyone's hearing range. Leo didn't bother waiting for any confirmation from Maggie before continuing. "And you have become …" he chuckled, "Quite good."

"Sir?" Maggie questioned glancing at him anxiously.

"I think Miss Maggie that you are ready to become a team leader."

Maggie gasped in surprise, "What?" she asked shocked.

"Oh my dear child," Leo said wheezing slightly. "You have been through quite the ordeal I know, and that has done nothing but make you a very strong young woman. You have much experience and are one of my most trained Protectors. It would nearly be in insult to not have you run your own team."

"Your health sir," Maggie said softly stroking his arm which she just noticed felt thin and fragile. "You just recovered from a virus! You need to take better care of yourself."

"Oh don't worry about me Miss Maggie."

"Oh but sir, you're not a superhero and I think so many people think you are that you've come to believe it too. You're still human, prone to their weaknesses. It would do you well to remember that every now and again."

Leo smiled at her, touched at her concern. "Don't you worry about me," he said, "Now tell me what you think about becoming a leader."

Maggie glanced down before sucking in a large gulp of air. "I'm touched sir about the compliments, thank you. But …"

"But …" Leo mimicked.

"But, I would rather remain where I am," Maggie finally said. "I like working with Harry and the team we have and I don't want to change that."

"Oh but my dear you would remain with the same team of Alan, Steven, and Cassie," Leo said, "I wouldn't dare separate you as I have done in the past. You all seem to work the best in sync with one another. It is quite strange really."

"But …" Maggie said confused. "I can't lead the team then, because that's what Harry does. Harry …"

"Harry will no longer be a Protector," Leo said quietly. "This will be his last mission."

-

Harry glanced at Maggie and Leo as they walked across the field to the iron gates from which Leo would be able to leave. His side felt empty without Maggie's presence and he still wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation. It would be just like Leo to put him in such a position as to have to face his … 'family'.

He glanced up and was stunned to find that everyone's gaze was upon him. They were all waiting for him to make his first move. 'Let the lord give me strength,' he thought to himself before straightening up his mask on.

"Thank you for the hospitality Professor …" Harry said pausing.

"Dumbledore," Albus responded. "Albus Dumbledore, but please do call me in Albus outside the public eye as pretenses must still be kept."

"But of course," Harry said with a nod of his head. "This is our school how would you like this to begin."

Cassie, the most empathic of the group could feel the toll it took on Harry to be in the presence of all these people. He pretended as if nothing bothered him; that seeing his parents was not such a strange sight. She would never want to be in his position and could only guess the whirlpools of emotions were tormenting his mind and heart. She wished that Maggie was here. Maggie and Harry had always had such a strong connection that just their presence calmed the other one down instantly.

"Hogwarts works in a series of four houses," Professor Dumbledore began to explain. He wanted to embrace the young Potter, cry to the good lord in his gratitude of being bestowed such a wonderful surprise as to find Harry Potter as one of the Protectors. Yet the boy did not even let on a hint of shock or any other emotion, but there stood his parents who looked as if they would break out into tears at any given moment.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor," Alan recited, "Yes, we know."

"The question truly remains that if we are going to act the part as students than we must be sorted as ones," Cassie said. "Am I correct in my thinking?" she asked looking at everyone.

"That would be the most ideal step to take," Professor Dumbledore said slowly glancing at Harry. "But it would remain up to the decision of you Harry. As Leo has told me quite a few times you are not a child and I will not treat you as such. Do you believe that being sorted will be the best step to take?"

-

"What?" Maggie whispered in shock.

"Yes," Leo stated once more as they reached the point of apparition. "Harry will no longer be a Protector after this mission. He will have many obstacles facing him with this one; concerning not only Lord Voldemort which he holds a past with but with his family all of whom deserve an explanation."

"Not to be rude sir," Maggie said, "But to become a Protector there must be dire circumstances! How can you let Harry go back to them because of it?"

"It seems that some connections were misread," Leo said slowly mulling his through his own thoughts. "And I do have some questions, all of which only Ivy can answer for."

"They never wanted to lose him?" Maggie questioned as Leo began to walk away.

"The case seems to be that no, they did not," Leo said with a wry grin. "Fate does work out in strange ways does it not?"

"What am I suppose to tell him?"

"Judgment on your part that you must make my dear," Leo said with a wink, "Good luck."

"Aw Leo I can't believe you would do this to me," Maggie whispered as Leo disappeared with a snap of his fingers. "Not him, not my Harry …"

-

Harry raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly as a sign of respect. He did not imagine that Professor Dumbledore would keep to his word and treat them as the adults they were.

"As students on your grounds Professor," Harry began, "We must follow certain rules and … traditions, should we not?"

"It is one tradition that the students have usually found enjoyable," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. He glanced up as Maggie walked back and joined their group. "If you would all follow me now than I will show you back to my office and we will have your sorting."

Maggie glanced up at Harry who bent down and kissed her forehead.

"A frown does not suite the face of an angel," he whispered as the group began to walk back to the castle leaving them at a distance.

"Oh Harry," Maggie whispered throwing herself into his arms as she began to weep quietly to herself. "I feel as if this mission is going to change everything," she finally said. "That something is going to end because of it."

"There are no endings in life," Harry finally said, "Only new beginnings."

"I'll be right there," Maggie murmured as Harry had efficiently calmed her down. "Just give me a second to look around."

Harry nodded before he turned and walked away fawning unawareness as he walked past the Potter's who stood waiting for him at the head of Hogwarts castle. Lily reached out in an attempt to touch Harry, but he brushed past them as if they did not exist.

James gripped his wife's shoulders as tears began to spark down his face.

Maggie began to slowly walk forward as she stared around the grounds. It was so vast, and it would take time to cover it all.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," she murmured as she inclined her head as a sign of acknowledgement. She still didn't know the entire story about Harry's disappearance, but if Leo spoke the truth to her than there was more to it than she knew. She owed it to them to give the Potter's the benefit of the doubt.

"Maggie," James said nodding his head to her. "This way if you may," he said gesturing toward the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"That's quite all right," Maggie said, "I think I can find my way." As she began to walk away she paused. "The worst thing you can do is smother him, tell him reasons, excuses. Leave it be and let him make the first move."

At her piece of advice, either wanted or not wanted, she walked away surprised at herself for doing what she had just done.

**So yeah that's it. I'm sorry for being gone so long but Junior year was A LOT of work and then I was gone across the globe on a trip and I'm finally back and wrote this in the middle of the night because of jet lag. I hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Note

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for posting up a note but the next chapter is the Hogwarts Sorting for the Protectors. I want to know everyone's opinion on which character (Alan, Steven, Cassie, Maggie, and Harry) should be sorted to which house. It would be great if you could tell me what you want to see and the one that gets the most votes for all the characters will win. So send me a review with your answer!!!!


	6. A Background Sorting

**Power House Five**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the four of my Power House Five. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: As the dark side is winning the war, times are dire. There was an ancient legend of a group of powerful beings. They held unimaginable power within their fingertips, trained in every possible battle style and weaponry. Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to call in an old friend for a favor. As the period darkens everyone is left with a choice.**

**FYI: James, Lily, and Sirius are alive. **

_Flashback_

"_There are no endings in life," Harry finally said, "Only new beginnings." _

_End Flashback_

**Chapter 6 – A Background Sorting**

"Alright we can now begin," Professor Dumbledore said as Maggie joined the five of them in the room. Albus had told the rest of the professor's to stay away from his office and keep the students at bay. This was to be done in the utmost privacy, because whether the students realized it or not a sorting told a book load about a person's character. And while the five Protectors prided themselves with the ability to be able to remain inconspicuous, a lot was still left to be said.

Professor Dumbledore turned and picked up the ragged, old, black hat off of his shelf a second time that year. "Who would like to go first?" he asked turning around to the students.

Harry glanced around at his team and they all nodded to the unasked question. "It would probably be best if all five of us were split up among the houses," he finally murmured.

Maggie nodded her agreement as she leaned against the wall lazily.

"I can not guarantee that," Professor Dumbledore said finally. "The house picks who it believes would fit in best in every way."

Harry glanced at the others. "The petty characteristic traits that this _hat_ picks among your eleven year olds are based on future decisions. The hat is very easily manipulated."

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's apparent disapproval of one of the children's favorite rituals, but chose to remain silent. "Well," he said as his blue eyes took in the five students, "which of you would like to go first?"

Harry turned to his team and watched them expectantly. "I'll go sir," Steven spoke up. Steven then turned and looked at Harry and after what seemed to be some type of wordless communication Steven nodded and placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat screamed out instantly.

"Cassie," Harry said as he turned toward her.

Without a word Cassie gracefully rose to her feet and approached the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" it screamed.

Harry turned towards Alan and glanced at Maggie who remained tucked at his side in deep thought. "We need someone in Slytherin," he spoke aloud as he glanced between the two.

Alan nodded; it was true they would need a good pair of eyes and ears against the dungeon walls to know for sure what was going on.

"You'll be in Gryffindor," Maggie stated as if it had already happened, "And we will both take on Slytherin," she concluded as she came out of her musings.

Harry's brow wrinkled as they team viewed one another now completely oblivious to the penetrating stare coming from the professors. "To place yourself in Slytherin is dangerous," he finally said, "Perhaps I should …"

"That would never work Harry," Cassie said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's right," Maggie said as she glanced up to her superior. "Here you must remember you are a Potter and it would pose too much of a coincidence for you to magically appear again and be directly in Slytherin. Plus," she began with a noticeable lighter tone, "you are in no way more cunning than me."

Harry focused his green gaze onto Maggie. Maggie was special. She was his everything; his strength, his confident, his love. He was sure that if something were to ever happen to her he would not be able to go on with the mission, any mission at all.

However, he was a leader and a mission was a mission. While he would normally take on the more dangerous parts of the mission, this one was a special case for him. He glanced at Alan, "You'll go with her," he stated.

Alan looked up and briskly nodded. He understood the silent message. 'Keep her safe.'

Alan walked up and placed the hat on his head and it immediately yelled out, "SLYTHERIN."

While this was all happening the professor's were muttering to themselves. "How did you do that?" James asked finally.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at the elder Potter. He had avoided the truth that these in fact were his … parents. He would not be able to do his job if he began to believe it, he needed silence to understand what was going on and wrap his mind together.

"We aren't the average students," Alan said answering the question, even though it was directed at Harry. "It is quite easy to manipulate the qualities the hat searches for and bring about the conclusion we so desire."

Professor Dumbeldore nodded. "The sorting hat ceremony is done at a young age for students who don't know that the hat will simply put you in the house that you so desire. All you must do is ask," he admitted.

"Maggie," Harry said nodding his head forward.

Maggie glanced at him for a moment. She wasn't an empath but she was connected enough to Harry to know that he was hurting and felt alone. She stood up and with a swish of her hair sat on the stool as she placed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN," and her faith was sealed. She would have no choice. Maggie normally hated embracing the darkness around her, for she had been cloaked under it for so long as a child, but a mission was a mission.

She glanced at Cassie, who was the most empathic out of the group and nodded so slightly that it would be almost impossible to tell if one wasn't watching extremely carefully. Cassie glanced down so none of the professor's could see as her eyes were cloaked with white as she passed along feelings of warmth and acceptance towards Harry.

Harry didn't break dialogue or acknowledge what Cassie had done as he too stood up and strode towards the sorting hat.

He faltered for a moment before he picked the hat up and placed it on his head.

_Hmm, _the hat murmured in his head. _I was wondering when I would pear inside your head Mr. Potter._

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of the voice in his head. It wasn't something he was expecting and shook him up a little bit.

_Do not worry Mr. Potter. I understand why you and you're friends are here and I will go along with this mission of yours. Remember though, that not everything is as it seems in the wizarding world. _

Harry took a deep breathe as he did an inward ritual to keep himself calm when all he wanted to do is hit something. It wasn't fair of Leo to bring him to a mission such as this without any word of warning from before.

_Good luck Mr. Potter … And remember to have some fun._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

Harry took the hat off a contemplative look on his face. The enchanted hat seemed to know something; however he could have very much guessed it for it sat most of the year on one of Dumbledore's shelves so it would be safe to assume it heard many things.

He walked back to his team and turned around to face the professors. "If there is a room we may retire to for a bit before you present your newest students to the school would be very much appreciated," he said.

"Of course," Professor Dumbeldore said automatically. "Severus, if you would please take them to the Room of Requirement…" he said more than asked.

Severus Snape glanced up and with a slight nod of his head turned around and walked out of the Headmasters office his black robes billowing behind him.

Harry gestured with his hand for the rest of his team to exit before him. One by one they piled out Maggie leading them with Steven and Cassie holding hands following and finally Alan who glanced at Harry one more time and with a knowing look in his eyes exited.

Harry turned to follow them out when a hand grasped his arm gently. The scent of cookies and apples surrounded him as his eyes glazed over and his mind traveled far off.

_Flashback_

_A small black haired green eyed baby boy sat in a small play pen in a cozy room as he crawled around from side to side._

_A beautiful red haired woman was in the next room baking cookies from scratch as she spoke into the telephone with her Muggle parents. She would every few moments turn around to check on the baby boy and smile warmly at him._

"_Yes mum," she said on the phone, "He's already crawling. I just can't believe how fast he's growing. My little boy," she cooed. _

_She began nodding to something her mum said from the other line before she burst out in laughter. "Yes mum," she placated as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear as she took out the baked chocolate chip cookies. _

"_I'll see you Sunday then," she finally said as she put the phone down. _

_Wiping her hands on the apron around her waist she walked into the other room where the little boy had stopped his crawling and looked up at the red haired woman and giving her a wide smile. _

"_Oh my little boy," she said as she lifted him from the playpen and held him close to her body, "I love you Harry."_

_End Flashback_

Harry turned slightly to see who grasped his arm and gently pried himself away from the red haired woman. He gave her strange look as he glanced behind her where her husband and the Headmaster stood watching with sharp eyes. He nodded at them in acknowledgement before he left.

However, he never accounted for the pain of abandonment and the heart wrenching pain he felt inside his chest he felt when he left the room.

Harry couldn't make himself turn around to see what he left in his wake, but he heard the strangled sob.

Once he came about the corridor he saw Alan leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"You okay man?" he asked.

Harry felt his mask fall in place as he nodded. "Course," he muttered as he began to walk away.

"Harry," Alan said as he reached out and grabbed his arm.

Harry rolled his eyes at the inquisition but grinned good naturedly. "I will be," he answered instead.

"I feel honest shock from them," Alan said after a few moments of silence as he led him down the corridor and to the staircase. "They had no idea."

"I figured as much," Harry muttered. "You can't fake that kind of shock."

"While we're here I would suggest you find out the truth."

Harry turned to glance at him. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Alan raised a knowing eyebrow at him. "It's too late," Harry scoffed at him.

"Because of some of our responsibility people do tend to forget that we are still teenagers," Alan said. "Not only that but don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out the truth?"

"And people think you're the easy going twin," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Loud laughter echoed the walls as Alan stopped beside a door, "Sure fool them don't we."

Harry followed Alan into the Room of Requirement and stopped short by the entrance. There was a roaring fire on one side a few large black leather couches, a table in the middle. Off to the side was a side table stocked with food and drinks. There was a large television on another side a stereo.

Steven and Cassie were cuddled on the loveseat and Maggie was lounging on another couch her feet up on the armrest as she glanced up at the ceiling. However, as soon as the door opened she jumped up and walked toward the boys as she put a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder giving him a smile as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

Harry walked her over and sat down with her on the couch as Alan sat at the lone armchair.

"So what do you all think?" Harry finally asked.

"I feel dishonesty from them," Steven said. "There's something, something big that they have neglected to inform us about."

Cassie nodded her agreement. "From Professor Dumbledore's emotions I can feel bits of guilt and hope radiating very strongly off of him."

Harry nodded, "Do you think this piece of information is dire to know?"

Maggie nodded, "This is just one rogue wizard who has gained followers. There has to be something more if Albus Dumbledore had to resort to calling Leo out on a favor."

"Actually Harry, there hope, or a lot of it, was very strong when they saw you. And not just from the Potter's but Dumbledore as well."

"Then I guess we have some digging up we have to do," Harry said. "Now I know some of the houses do not get along," he continued as he glanced at Alan who nodded, "So we all might not be able to communicate as we are used to on this mission. We will continue on our normal workout schedule. Early morning and we will attempt to reconvene at the evenings in this room."

"Now for individual parts," Harry said as he glanced at the couple. "Cassie and Steven I want the two of you to befriend and talk with your houses. Make connections, become well liked and respected. Once you have an established reputation make sure to then begin to find out where they place in this war. Find any traitors and all those who would actively participate."

"One strategy is to show this Voldemort that there are more people against him that will ever be with him."

Harry paused and then glanced down at Maggie. "Now for Alan and Maggs, it will be difficult. The Slytherins are the ones most close to the followers of Voldemort. So first just become close to them and make them accept you. That is the most important thing. Once you have been able to weed yourself in then its time to unravel some of Voldemort's secrets."

Silence settled between the five as they were all lost in their thoughts. While Cassie, Alan, and Steven did not know that this was Harry's last mission, they all understood that things were about to change for them all.

A knock broke the silence surrounding them. Harry glanced up, "Alright you guys. It's time."

**Sorry for the wait. I got inspired again and picked this idea back up. Please review and I'll get back to you guys soon.**


End file.
